


Selfish

by Domino88



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino88/pseuds/Domino88
Summary: It feels lonely, being the wife of Seto Kaiba.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Selfish

You entered the KaibaCorp building and went through security. While you let one security guard wonder at the X-ray scan of your bag full of clothes, you answered another guard’s questions.

\- I have a meeting with mister Kaiba, you said while the guard verified your identity and Kaiba’s schedule.

\- Everything checks out, m’am, please follow me.

\- No need, I know the way, thank you.

You took your bag, went to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, the president’s office. It was quite late already, most employees had gone home, so you met no one else on your way to his office. Since the secretary was gone, too, you waited for the exact planned hour and knocked on the door. No answer came. With a sigh, you softly pushed the door and entered Kaiba’s office.

He was deeply focused on his screen and did not seem to notice you enter the room. You stayed by the door for a few seconds, before gently clearing your throat. He did not even look up and just snapped angrily.

\- What is it now!? I’m busy, tell them to leave a message.

\- Your secretary left for home about 2 hours ago.

At the sound of your voice he looked up in surprise. His face was almost funny when he was caught off guard.

\- What are you… doing here.

\- I can’t believe I have to make an appointment if I need to see my own husband, you sighed. Do you have any idea how many days you haven’t come home? Here, I brought you some clean clothes, in case you plan to not leave the office for another 3 days.

You left the bag on the couch in the middle of the room.

\- You look a bit pale… did you pull out an all-nighter again? Make sure you get enough rest, ok? Well, I’m off.

\- …What?

\- Wouldn’t want to disturb you more than necessary, you said with tone you instantly regretted.

You reached for the door but Seto promptly got up and grabbed your wrist. You stopped but did not turn around.

\- Are you… angry?, he asked.

\- What? Of course… not… I mean, I know this is important for you. This project.

\- …

\- …what.

He turned you around to face him and squinted at you, analyzing your eyes.

\- …you ARE angry.

\- What, no! Let go of me! Idiot!

\- See? You’re angry, he said with the smirk of a boy toying with an ant.

He did not let you go, instead he pinned your back on the door and put his other arm on the wall. You were at his mercy.

\- Listen, you took the time to make an appointment with me for one hour. You are already here so don’t pretend everything’s ok. You are wasting your time and mine. Just spill it out, if you have something to say. I have no patience for these games.

Your eyes could not meet his.

\- I… It feels… lonely, when you’re not home.

\- …lonely?

\- I am left alone in this big mansion where I can’t help but wonder if work is more important to you than your own wife. Even Isono spends more time with you than I do! Yes, I’m angry at you. It’s… it’s just stupid, I know. I’m also angry at myself for being so… selfish.

You looked down. Seto just kept staring at you, pondering your words, perhaps putting his work and his wife on a scale. You were kind of afraid of the outcome. You knew work was his life, and it was unfair of you to say such things, but still… He finally lightly chuckled.

\- So… you’d want me all to yourself.

\- …it’s not what I…

\- Is it not what you meant? Tch, don’t make me laugh! Lonely, you say? Are you sure you’re not just being… horny?

\- What! No! That’s just mean! Idiot, let me go! No!

He laughed as you fought up to escape his grip, but he pulled you closer and kissed you deeply while pinning you against the wall. You struggled to resist him but the deeper, the longer the kiss, you felt your strength weakening, and finally you gave in. He cut the kiss and took your chin between his fingers, satisfyingly looking at your panting body and flustered face.

\- “No”? That’s not what your body is telling me. You’ve got some nerves, coming all the way to the office and showing up here just to get some. We still have fifty minutes of scheduled meeting, might as well make the best of it.

He took you by the arm and dragged you up to his desk. He pushed all the papers on the ground, and sat you down on the desk, hastily unbuttoning his pants.

\- Show me… just how selfish my wife really is. How much you want me all to yourself.

\- W, wait! You’re not… we’re not doing that on the desk, are we!?

\- You wish to know which is more important between you and my work? Well… it will be very difficult not to think about you whenever I sit behind this desk, he answered with a smirk.

He did not let you much more time to process all of this, he had already taken your panties down and put your skirt up, and he pushed into you. You let out a gasp and could not help but moan at the sensation of him inside of you. His thrusts were brutal, hungry for more. His hands lifted your hips and your legs up, and he went even deeper. Before you knew it, your mind went completely blank and you felt him fill you up. You stayed a bit like that, getting back your breath. Then he chuckled and turned you face down on the desk.

\- I hope you’re not thinking this is already over.

\- W, what!? Wait, you’re already hard again?!

\- I’ve been holding back a lot, because of work, you know.

And he thrusted in you again, without letting you rest for one second more. You could not believe this man, when was the last time he slept? Yet he was still full of energy to fuck you good. He was always the wild type, but tonight you felt he was even more ruthless than usual. Maybe he was a little mad at you for doubting him? His hands pinned your wrists on the desk so that you could not cover your mouth or muffle your moans. You were glad you came into the office at a late hour, with no one else around, because it was getting loud in there. Through his heavy breathing, Seto managed to say something with a hoarse voice.

\- Are you… still… angry?

He did not let you answer back as he went even deeper on purpose to keep you screaming. You only managed to shoot a sharp look back to see his amused face. He was enjoying this, making you squirm. It wasn’t long before you came again and he collapsed on top of you, breathing into your ear. After putting back your panties on and cleaning up the desk while Seto picked up the papers on the ground, you sat on the couch and let out a long sigh.

\- Aahh, I can’t believe I forgot what I was angry about, just because you had sex with me. I’m such a pervert.

Seto sat down beside you.

\- Hmm, we still have 10 minutes left on your appointment.

He crouched on top of you with a mischievous smile, and kissed you. You couldn’t believe he was going for a third time. You laid down on the couch and embraced him, but felt his body suddenly becoming heavy. You smiled when you heard his steady breathing. You took this opportunity to gently kiss his angelic sleeping face. That face that only belonged to you, his selfish wife.


End file.
